A meal package is a kind of food popular among people, and features rich nutrition and convenience in carrying and eating. At the present, there are lots of industrially purified deep sea fish oil products in the market, but these products have a potential hazard in the safety aspect. For example, some fishes, particularly shark and farmed trout, may be possibly polluted by mercury and other chemicals, thus leading to concentration of heavy metals during processing; in addition, for EPA and DHA, namely eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid, their olefinic bonds, namely carbon-carbon double bonds, are of extremely instable chemical structures and are easy to oxidize, so that fish oil is low in storage property, and air, light and metal ions during processing may all lead to its oxygenolysis; and excessive fish oil supplementation would result in difficult coagulation of blood and increase a risk of haemorrhage. From the nutriology aspect, it is suggested to not take only one fatty acid, but to take all types of fatty acids. Taking deep sea fish oil as a health care product beyond a normal diet no doubt increases caloric intake in the diet of people, and is also unfavorable for a healthy dietary habit of a human body. Ultimately, uptake of sufficient ω-3 fatty acid through food is in greater accordance with a basic rule of human health.
Balanced dietary nutrition is a basis of health, which may provide various nutritional substances necessary to maintaining metabolic and physiological functions of the human body, and more importantly, may solve many health and safety problems caused by a modern dietary structure and a modern dietary habit.
It is an international popular trend to initiate a low energy diet which is also called a restricted energy diet and means that energy provided in a diet is lower than a normal demand. It aims to reduce body fat storage, lower the weight or reduce the organ energy metabolism burden and control states of illnesses.
The low energy diet is suitable for: patients in need of lowering the weight, such as a simple obesity; patients in need of reducing the organ energy metabolism burden to control the states of illnesses, such as a diabetes patient, a hypertension patient, a hyperlipidaemia patient and a coronary heart disease patient; and athletes in need of strict weight control.
1. To reduce total energy: according to calculation of a nutritionist, the energy intake of an adult per day is 2.09 to 4.18 MJ (500 to 1,000 kcal) less than that at ordinary times, and the decreased amount is based on the condition of the adult, but the total energy intake per day is not less than 3.34 to 4.18 MJ (800 to 1,000 kal) for the best to prevent ketoacidosis caused by extremely fast body fat mobilization. Staple food is prepared by blending coarse and fine grains for use.
2. To supply sufficient protein: as restricted energy supply lowers the intake of the staple food, the content of the protein in a diet is correspondingly increased, which at least accounts for 15 to 20 percent of the total energy, and high-quality protein should account for 50 percent or above to reduce decomposition of body tissues. Low-oil-content soybean products contain much protein, and fish, shrimps, marine food products and the like contain much protein and less fat, so that their calorie content is 80 to 60 percent less than that of pork.
3. To correspondingly reduce carbohydrates and fat: it is necessary to correspondingly reduce the supply amounts of the carbohydrates and the fat in the diet to reduce the supply of the total energy and guarantee the intake of the protein. The satiety is enhanced with a proper amount of fat, and it is better to control edible fat at 20 to 25 percent of the total calorie.
4. To make mineral substances and vitamins sufficient: reduction of food intake easily leads to insufficiency of the mineral substances such as iron and calcium and the vitamins such as vitamin B1, so that it is necessary to supplement the mineral substances and the vitamins with preparations.
5. To prevent a sense of hunger occurring in a patient as much as possible: the patient can eat dietary fiber-enriched vegetables and low-sugar fruits in the diet as many as possible.
In conclusion, low energy food is a developing direction of the international food industry nowadays. Different from traditional full energy food in the aspects of texture, flavor and taste, the low energy food is an important developing direction of the food industry in the 21st century, with a giant developing space and a wide market.